THE SAKURA TREE
by xthextellxtalexmassacrex
Summary: Kikyo wants to kill Kagome and will eventully get InuYasha to help her but there is the guy who is in love with Kagome and will kill anyone who wants to harm Kagome I EDITED IT FROM SINGLE SPARK! P.S. I DON'T OWN ANY THING BUT THE PLOT 4 U BUGGERS!
1. Chapter 1

THE SAKURA TREE!  
By xthextellxtalexmassacrex  
Just give me a chance!

INTRODUCTION  
Sesshoumaru sat and watched from the bushes there she was it was she. Little did he know she knew where he was and what he wanted the truth was she wanted it to. Kagome changed a lot and was now an 18-year-old rocker. She wore a blue plaid skirt with a blue shirt that matched her cute short skirt, why she was gorgeous. Her fish net leggings tied it all together so well.

While Sesshoumaru waited for just the right moment to come and tell her a long story of how InuYasha and his clay pot where planning to kill her, he had the whole thing planned out.

Kagome sat under a large Sakura tree the blossoms were in bloom and they fell freely, she sat with a book in her lap she read it with lots of enthusiasm. This girl was lost in the pages of the book this interested Sesshoumaru for what could you read about that was that good. Sesshoumaru watched her turn the pages until she stopped and put the book down.

As he watched he saw her stretch and lay on the soft ground full of Sakura blossoms. He watched as she drifted into a peaceful fun slumber. There she was this was his chance he must at least try. So as he approached he felt a demonic aura and her sent had changed it wasn't because of her being mated or anything it was a type of physical change. Once he had gotten close enough to see all of her features up close, he saw the change was she no longer a human, but a full bred demon. How he wondered.

Studying her markings they were a lot like his, but not really. She had one bright red pointed stripe an one cheek the other held a bunch of stars in the shape of a stripe in the same red. On her forehead was a black broken heart. "Why? Why dose she have these markings?" Kagome moved Sesshoumaru looked longingly at her. "She is so gorgeous" he thought. And was leaning down to kiss her lips when her eyes fluttered open. Her striking blue eyes looked at him not a hint of fear were in them.

"Hi milord she said sitting up. 

"Hello" he said standing up. She did the same.

"Why must you leave?" she asked him starring into his deep golden eyes. 

"InuYasha would smell your sent with mine" making up an excuse for no reason he didn't care it would teach his brother not to fool around with women.

"I'll wash it off he will never know I…I promise" she said rethinking her action she took the she hugged him. He looked down at her small body next to him. 

"Fine" he said sitting and as he sat down she sat in his lap. She fell asleep once more. He fell asleep leaning up against the tree with her in his arms. They sat down together for two hours and she awoke staring at his large frame. She ran her fingers over his markings causing him to awaken. She smiled at him and "I must go its getting late" she said standing up.

"Why?" it was his turn to ask this question.

"InuYasha, he'll come looking for me." She said bidding him a farewell.

"Well at least let me walk with you to the hot springs and I'll wait for you and make sure you make it back safe" he said.

"Alright no peaking though" they walked for five minutes or so wait here I'll be right back" she was gone about ten or fifteen minutes when she returned her markings had disappeared.

"Where are your markings?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah about those well you see these earrings she pointed to her ears you see these were made by my REAL mother to hide my demon when ever I wanted. And well you see they are just what I need for now or until I get the courage to tell everyone else what I really am." The earrings were just like her marking it was a broken heart and dangling down from them was a bunch of stars with a single stripe. He now under stood.

"Why do you not tell InuYasha you should not be afraid to tell the Han you…he can't hurt you"

"yes he can, you see I know this is ridiculous, but oddly enough I still have slight feelings for him so he could hurt me…so he could hurt me emotionally." She said looking down looking even more dissatisfied with her self.

"Well take those feelings and put them into some one more useful, and someone who won't take your heart and twist it then laugh at your pain," he said.

"Well I will then and you know who that would be?" she asked

"hm?"

"you…thank you so much Sesshoumaru," she said kind of quietly with a blush that was unmistakably red.

He looked at her "all right sounds just fine but you know I won't laugh at your pain alright?" 

"alright" she said quietly.

The walked the rest of the way with SOME small talk until they heard InuYasha's voice yelling.

"I must go," said Kagome she wanted to hug him but it she did InuYasha would know what had happened while she was gone so she blew him a kiss and she disappeared into the camp. 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? HUH YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE HOURS AGO!!!!!!!!" Yelled InuYasha.

"Uh…I WAS BUSY!" she yelled back. She said sitting down in-between Sango and Shippo. 

"Mr. Grouchy over there would not shut up for nothing since you left." Said Miroku.

"Good he should be worried about me every once and a while you know plus he bugs I'm sorry about that. He doesn't care about me so it's funny to see he cares, but I KAGOME HIGURASHI DON'T CARE!" everyone looked at her. "What I thought it was one of those moments you know?" she shrugged

"what none of that made since" replied Sango after the awkward silence. 

"Yeah I know so Sango you wanna go take a bath or go do something I am bored?" asked Kagome.

Sango shrugged "sure but don't freak on me Kay?"

"Kay" said Kagome with a smile, she stood up and Sango fallowed her to the hot springs.

When they got there Kagome just sat down in the grass. "What did you want to talk about?" asked Sango.

"Well you see I was gone for so long 'cause…'cause…'cause me and Sesshoumaru. Well we sat and we talked and we fell asleep together."

"You did WHAT?!" said Sango.

"we took a nap together…pervert!" said Kagome .

"Well you're the one who said it not me," said Sango.

"Well one thing is that's not all I have something to show you" she took of the earrings and her demon was unleashed.

"Wow what kind of demon are you?" asked Sango. 

"Dragon" was all Kagome said.

Sango's eyes grew large as she starred at Kagome "know way that is way better then a Han you puppy like Inu-baka" she said still starring at her in awe. 

Sango starred at her markings more and more looking at ho unique they were.

"Who cares I only turn into a black dragon at least Sesshoumaru is cute." Said Kagome.

"You can transform?!" asked Sango. Her eyes wide with surprise. "wow" 

"who cares its not cool!" said Kagome.

"so you can scare the sh- stuff out of InuYasha you know?! We can do it now well you can transform and then I can fly in to the campsite on you then we can yeah!" said Sango.

"Fine but I it's not that easy to just transform well actually it is, but I just don't feel like it you know, but…seeing InuYasha scared and in panic because of me would completely a new experience." She said smiling an evil grin.

"Kay show me!" said Sango.

"Kay" Kagome went into a fighting stance then she closed her eyes and her face became longer her small human like form disappeared into a large black dragon with the same markings and a strong fighting pose through-out her whole body. Kagome opened her eyes they flashed from a dark red to an electric blue then back to red they flashed back and forth for a minute and then and finally stopped and stayed the electric blue.

"Lets go!" said Sango

Kagome nodded and nudged Sango to get on her back. They flew over the Sakura tree then to the campsite they landed and Sango climbed down and smiled at Miroku, Shippo then just laughed at the shock on InuYasha's face.

"What do you want?" InuYasha asked in shock and horror taking out Tetsaiga as it transformed into the fang like sword.

"You know who I am! InuYasha" said Sango "and you know very well who that is! So maybe you should pay attention." 

"I've never seen that demon in my life" said InuYasha. 

"Yeah she use to live with you and she loved you, Kagome come on show them how you really look" said Sango.

Kagome's eyes closed and a red light shown brightly around her, and she became the size of the small framed human they all knew her by. As the light faded the all saw her clearly her markings shown bright and darkly. 

"I'm back InuYasha" said Kagome.

"Kagome-mama!" yelled Shippo hugging her.

"see he recognizes me!" said Kagome.

With that Kagome picked up Shippo and ran off at the speed of light she ran around by the Sakura tree she ran further and ran back for. That was the safest place…

Hey peeps this is my first story what do you guys think? Please r&r for me! Please pretty please with a cherry on top?!!? 

xthextellxtalexmassacrex


	2. THE NIGHT AND THE DREAM

THE SAKURA TREE!  
By xthextellxtalexmassacrex  
Just give me a chance!

CHAPTER 1  
THE NIGHT AND DREAM!  
Kagome sat down at the tree confused why did she just run off, but since she did no way of turning back she shrugged her large back pack sat slung over her right shoulder. She sat down and let Shippo sleep in her lap ever so slightly moving. She pulled out a small blanket that would cover Shippo and her oh so slightly.

She slept, but could hardly keep her eyes closed for nervousness and the horror of someone lurking and walking around her and Shippo her heart thumped ever so loudly into the night. She finally just opened her eyes. She glanced around and saw nothing her heart clamed for a second, but the sound of a branch cracking and a leaf crunch started it up next.

Knowing nothing could hurt her but most likely kill Shippo. She looked up threw the Sakura tree to look at the midnight sky her eyes stared at the moon it look just like the one on Sesshoumaru's forehead. For a second she saw his face dance across the night sky. The feelings she had formed for him over that one day rushed into the pit of her stomach and up to her heart making her hand rise to her chest.

The soft thump pulsed under her hand as a soft Sakura blossom feel onto Shippo. The soft snore she could hear from his tiny nose that was perfectly placed. She sighed closing her eyes. Softly she thought, "Morning will be here soon."

The night crept by oh so slowly a dream swept her mind.

Her dream  
"You must not leave me." Said Kagome looking into the deep ember eyes of Sesshoumaru's.

"I shall," he said softly whispering into her ear. Slowly he walked off towards the sunset, and the further he got the darker the sky grew.

She wept as his tall frame disappeared into the darkness she cried until someone grabbed her by the neck she whimpered then another hand wrapped around the front "your time is up" she knew the voice, it was InuYasha. 

She was gasping for air when her hands slid to her stomach where she felt a lump. "N-n-no" her arm swung back and she tried reaching for the neck of the person trying to kill her, but her arm was pinned to her back.

She screamed for help but her voice had now gone limb from the hands tightly around her neck. Her eyes shut as she gasped for air. This dream felt so real.

End of dream

Kagome blinked her eyes opened full of fear as she blinked she saw the sun was up and Shippo was looking at her worry in his innocent green eyes.

She smile "what's the matter Shippo?" she asked.

"No…well yes…but…you see you were yelling in your sleep and you tossed and turned waking me up early this morning" he said adding a yawn.

"Oh…Shippo please you should have woken me up I'm so sorry." Said Kagome smiling.

"Well since you were making me worried I had to…I…had…I had to go find help, nut the only one I could find was the guy you were yelling for…"

"Who? Shippo who?" she asked.

"S-s-s-s-Sesshoumaru" said Shippo.

Her eyes were full of glee when she heard his name "where is he?" she asked.

"He went to get you some water he said he would return soon, but he's been gone a while." Said Shippo.

As he said that Sesshoumaru came out from behind the bushes. With a small bucket of water.

She grinned "thank you Sesshoumaru" she said with a happy-to-see-you tone in her voice he smiled.

"What happened in your dream?" asked Sesshoumaru with curiosity in his voice.

"Well I was pregnant with your pup and you see you had left for a major event that had to stay alone and as you left I watched sad and full of pain and as soon as you were out of sight someone grabbed my neck and…and another hand not the of the same person grabbed my neck and they squeezed and I felt the life just fall out of me."

"Well who was your murderer?" asked Shippo.

"InuYasha and Kikyo." Was all she said?

"Oh," said Shippo.

"Well you could take him on in your dragon form, you would go howah, hiyah," he said kicking up and jumping around showing off different fighting techniques. "And the you would gobble him up like this 'yum yum'" he said. Pretending t eat something.

"Well you see things are much more complicated then that. You see I couldn't have when a grown demon woman is expecting pups she cannot change into her true form. She must stay in her human frame." Said Kagome.

"I see," said Sesshoumaru. He wrapped her in a tight embrace. She closed her eyes and inhaled his sent of mint and rain.

"Thanks for that" she said.

"No problem" both Shippo and Sesshoumaru replied to one of the most important thing in their life. 

So how did you like that as the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it I sure did enjoy writing it! 

Xthextellxtalexmassacrex


	3. DEMON

THE SAKURA TREE

THE SAKURA TREE!  
By xthextellxtalexmassacrex  
Just give me a chance!

CHAPTER 2

DEMON!

After all the explaining of what went on to both Shippo and Sesshoumaru of all the drama Sesshoumaru wanted to ask her if she would stay with him, he debated. As she sat at the base of the tree he fought his conscience over to invite her to his castle or not.

"Maybe, I should huh…no I can't do that she would say no!" he thought.

"Well she said so herself "_I will take all the feelings for InuYasha and put them into you_" duh don't you remember?" fought his conscience.

"Yeah but…"

"But nothing! You will do it and enjoy it!" fought his conscience.

"What do you mean!?" he thought "that's just sick!"

"Not that you idiot! Just ask her if she would be more comfortable staying with you in your castle" said his conscience in a duh sort of tone.

"Fine" he thought. "Kagome, if you would like you are welcome to stay at my at my palace, so you are not unprotected this is your choice." He said this he would have begged, but letting down his guard would just give her a weakness.

She looked up at him "Thanks, but can Shippo come I would be lost without him he is like a son to me." Her electric blue eyes a shockingly bright color.

"Yes" he simply replied.

"Then sure I will," she smiled. "Well then when will be leaving?" she asked.

"Now" he stuck two of his fingers into his mouth and whistled for Ah and Un.

Down flew a two-headed dragon. Kagome's demon inside grew a flare another demon of her kind. A growl escaped her mouth and she began to twitch. Her eyes shown red and her fangs grew much longer then before. Her claws sharpened her shirt was ripped by her wings popping out from her back the folded back down. Ah and Un stepped back showing defeat Sesshoumaru looked worried, "Crap! She's gonna tear the shit out of Ah and Un." He thought.

Shippo looked at her fear shown in his eyes, a tear fell down his cheek "Kagome-mama? What's the matter are you okay?"

She growled viciously at him, and snapped her nose grew longer just so her face shown the dragon.

"Don't do that Kagome-mama it's scary…please" his tears were falling.

Sesshoumaru had to stop her. Not caring about himself, but her she was special to him he couldn't let that go of her soft loving touch and presence. "Ah and Un leave NOW!" and with that the two headed dragon took flight and flew full speed.

Kagome spread out her wings and almost flew off to fallow Ah and Un, but Sesshoumaru threw his arms around her and wrapped her in a warm embrace. Her claws grabbed his back and she fought, but with nothing to trigger her demon out of hiding her eyes went back to their normal electric blue "w-what happened?" she asked in panic.

"Ah and Un, my demon dragon came, but with you two being of the same breed it triggered you inner demon even further out of its shell." Stated Sesshoumaru.

"Oh…oh my god you're bleeding!" she said starring at her hands full of blood. "Oh my…I am so sorry!"

"No it's better you didn't hurt yourself." He said standing and trying to brush it off.

"No you sit down and take off your shirt! I wanna see if you got hurt that badly," said Kagome.

"I am fine" he said, "Yes just what I wanted." He thought.

"No I will get a look if it kills me!" she said grabbing his shirt and yanking it off. Deep scratches were engraved into his back. She got her backpack and pulled out a towel and asked Shippo if he would find a stream but, hurry. So off Shippo ran off leaving them alone and Sesshoumaru had his shirt off.

"Why did you take my shirt off?" he asked.

Kagome blushed, "well you wouldn't cooperate!" she said trying to hide her blush.

Shippo came back. "Here you go!" he said handing the washcloth it to her. His young heart not knowing what it means.

"Thank you Shippo," said Kagome. She ran it across his back making his chest pop out. She hid a giggle. "Is that cold Sesshy-Chan?"

He growled viciously. "What was that all about?" she said smiling.

He just growled once more she pulled it across his back swiftly. Making him yelp. "Now you be nice Sesshy-Chan!" she said.

"Why must you do this to me" he almost said aloud.

"There, all clean!" she said as though she had never done anything.

"Um Kagome-mama what you doin' why is he all grouchy now?" asked Shippo.

"I'll tell you when you're older…" she replied.

"Oh it's one of those things InuYasha told me all about them…" he said looking down.

She shook her head, "why? InuYasha why?" she mumbled under her breathe. She let out a large sigh, "what else did he tell you?" she asked.

"Where babies come from and all that good stuff! Why do you wanna know?" he asked through innocent eyes.

She smiled "Oh Shippo why do you listen to him? Hmmm? Why didn't you say: "my mommy says I can't know those things until I get older"…why?" she asked.

(A/n I should stop here…nah I think I'll keep going…)

Sesshoumaru almost laughed, but kept it in his head. "You guys make a perfect family all you need is the father…oh…that came out wrong…" he said looking down instantly.

"I get it makes sense to me" said Kagome nodding.

"Me too…what dose he mean?" said Shippo whispering the last part.

Kagome just laughed at him. "I'll explain it to you he means: 'we look like a good family that's missing a little thing…' dose that make since?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess…" replied Shippo.

"Well we should get going and without Ah and Un it will take us a few days to get to the castle," said Sesshoumaru.

"Okay!" said Kagome and Shippo in unison.

"But Kagome-mama why don't we just ride you there? It would be much easier…wouldn't it?" said Shippo looking at his little fox paws.

(A/n how about now…nope must write more…)

Sesshoumaru looked at her and almost slapped himself "stupid you probably feel ridiculous now huh?" Said his conscience.

"Yeah how about that lets go…" she closed her eyes and put her hands together and her true demon came out. The large wings cracked slightly as came out of the small body. Her body full of adrenalin, shaking her head to keep all the demon thoughts out of her head.

As her body fully extended she smiled an evil yet pleasant smile from a dragon a smile is a smile. She looked at them, urging them to get on. Shippo jumped up and grabbed the spikes on her ears making her shake slightly. Sesshoumaru was hesitant about getting on, but she urged him to get on so he slightly grabbed on and pulled himself up.

Her wings extended their full length. She flapped and went soaring into the sky. Surprisingly she knew exactly where his castle was Sesshoumaru supposed it was Ah and Un's sent luring her to their grounds.

They landed with a soft thud, Shippo hopped off. Sesshoumaru got down with out slipping or jumping (don't ask me how that's possible but he's Sesshoumaru! So he knows how to do anything elegant…) her transformation back was amazingly quick.

"Here we are," he said as he walked to the large gates around his palace. The guards opened the gates as he took Kagome's hand and she took Shippo's and they walked into the large gates to the castle.

So how did you like that as the 2nd chapter I hope you enjoyed it I sure did enjoy writing it! I really think it is quite confusing and a lot of parts thank you to all those who've been reading…IDK about the title of this chapter my bad... is it better edited? I hope so

xthextellxtalexmassacrex


	4. CASTLE

THE SAKURA TREE

THE SAKURA TREE!  
By xthextellxtalexmassacrex  
Just give me a chance!  
CHAPTER 3!

Kagome ran to the gates and started to poke the guard "move, move, move, move, move, move, move! I said MOVE!" the guard starred at her in disbelief.

"Hn" was all Sesshoumaru said as the guards moved to the side.

"Why don't they listen to me and all you have to do is 'hn' and they move? That's just not fair I am with…" said Kagome being cut off by Sesshoumaru putting his finger to her lips.

"Shhh, you talk to much," he said almost smiling.

"Yeah but I wanna know why" she whined.

"Because I'm their "master" and you are just being seen with their "master" so you see that's why, any more questions?" he asked looking at her childish behavior as she acted as if she were pouting.

"Fine I won't ask any more questions then!" she said jokingly.

"Okay am I the only one actually acting mature?" asked Shippo as he looked at Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Kagome grinned at him, then burst out laughing. "Actually Shippo I think you are quite right about whose acting MATURE 'cause Mr. All high and mighty over here is acting like a two year old who's jealous of me because I am so beautiful, smartical and all around fabulous!" said Kagome.

"Smartical…that's not a word…where did you get that one?" asked Sesshoumaru as they walked into the gates then into the large palace.

"I simply made up that word 'cause I am SMARTICAL!!" said Kagome. "Oh my god…" she said as they walked into the large palace everything was so clean and shiny!! "Wow InuYasha would have never even thought of having us stay in some place this nice!" Kagome threw her arms around Sesshoumaru. "Thank you!" she said letting go.

"Why are you thanking me you are the one who choose to come with me to my palace." Said Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah you're the one who let me so I am simply thanking you for that." She said slipping back to her normal less annoying self.

"You're welcome then," said Sesshoumaru.

"So where is Rin?" asked Kagome.

"She's in her room Jaken will be down shortly and she should fallow him." said Sesshoumaru.

" Oh…so is Jaken that ugly green thing that fallows you everywhere you go…'cause if so I'm sorry for always throwing rocks at his ugly head…tell him I said 'sorry'" said Kagome looking at her feet in embarrassment.

"He deserves it he tried to kill you," said Sesshoumaru looking at his feet.

"Eeeewwwwwiiieee!! GET A ROOM!!" Said Shippo.

"Yeah get a room," said a girly little voice. Kagome, Shippo and Sesshoumaru looked back to see Rin who ran up to Kagome and hugged her with all her might. "Great to see you again Kagome-sama!! Jaken-sama told me that you were gonna come! I'm glad you came!"

"Me too Rin, me too." Said Kagome.

"Rin take Shippo to your room I need to talk to Kagome. ALONE" said Sesshoumaru. Then the green toad Jaken fell down the stairs as if he was pushed and landed on his face.

"Mi lord! I am so sorry I was late. Rin tied me up and was making me look like a geisha!!" He said wiping the powdery white makeup from his face.

Rin giggled "come on Shippo hurry…" said Rin.

They ran up the stairs as quick as their feet would carry them. Once they were gone Sesshoumaru spoke, "Jaken go watch the children I must talk to Kagome. In private."

"Fine, fine…god I hate these kids" he mumbled the last. Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome kicked him making him fly into the staircase.

"Jaken did you forget I can here everything" said Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry mi lord please excuse my foul language." Said Jaken looking down, scratching his head, and walking up the stairs.

Once he was out of site Sesshoumaru began once more, "Kagome,"

"Huh…I mean yes Sesshoumaru" replied Kagome.

"Kagome this is something I anted to ask you about a while ago when I first met you by the Sakura tree. Kagome what have you and that InuYasha done? Anything…more then what friends would do?" he asked.

"Kagome looked down closed her eyes an said' I don't know weather to embarrassed or disgusted with my self actually a bit of both, but…" she looked up "Sesshoumaru we had sex and I-I-I think I a pregnant with his kid" she burst into tears.

"I had a feeling that you guys did something…and you did have a bit of a sent change to be honest when did this happen…" said Sesshoumaru.

"Well a month before we met at the Sakura tree?" said Kagome. "Oh well…what am I gonna do Sesshoumaru I am scared I don't know what to do..." she sobbed into her thin soft hands.

"What do you do?" he took her thin hands into his own you will be just fine I know this because what you guys did together did not get you pregnant for you are not pregnant…Kagome your sent changed because you have stress, love and hate on your hands and it is causing you lots of grief.

"How do you know? How could you know? Why do you know? I wanna know" she wiped away her tears.

"I can just sense it it's the whole dog demon thing…" said Sesshoumaru.

"Oh." said Kagome.

"Let me show you to your room, this way." He led her up the stairs she hiccupped every now and then while walking up the stairs. They walked pass Rin's room where Shippo and Rin heard Kagome sobs and hiccups. They looked out of the door and Shippo came flying out kicking Sesshoumaru's calf. He turned and looked down at the Kitsune who had a strong glare on his face.

"You made my momma CRY you are so mean I don't understand why she could ever even think of loving you. You are such a jerk," he kept kicking him. "What did he do to you huh? Huh momma what did he do to you?"

Kagome looked down at Shippo and said "nothing…it's all about InuYasha he…well he just scared me so I panicked and Sesshoumaru helped me feel much better thank you Sesshoumaru." She said Kissing his cheek making him turn in fear that Shippo or Rin would see the blush that had found it's way across his face somehow.

Lately he had begun to feel a sort of warmth inside his being. He figured it was just some minor thing, but when she kissed his cheek so softly he felt it fill his whole body with delight.

"Hurry Kagome" said trying to keep his posture, and emotionless face, but when she was around he just felt so complete, so full of bliss, so pure hearted. He knew he loved her, but still even he, felt a bit of doubt in his gut.

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" she said wiping away the tearstains from her cheeks.

So what did you think? I know it has a lot of ooc-ness but I know you liked it!

Sammie!


	5. OOPS

THE SAKURA TREE

THE SAKURA TREE!

By xthextellxtalexmassacrex

Just give me a chance!

CHAPTER4!

OOPS!

Sesshoumaru's feelings kept growing "DAMN emotions" he thought as he walked Kagome to her room.

Kagome had a soft grin on her face most of the time and a certain sparkle in her eyes that made her almost irresistible to Sesshoumaru. Her eyes were so electric blue today her breath was regular her face seemed to have more of a spark though. The spark was fake though something was really wrong but she wouldn't tell what.

What was wrong was she had felt guilty and that she had felt as though she should have died after admitting what she had done with InuYasha. Some days she would go into the bathroom and get sick to her stomach thing of that night. Sesshoumaru had let this go, but why?

Sango and Miroku had a feeling of longing to see Kagome happy and again for while they had saw her she had been upset and almost looked ill for a long time now she was really feeling it.

Little did everyone know that Kikyo and InuYasha were planning to kill the full blood dragon that he had once loved both were in on it. Both knew how they were going to do it as well while everyone else was just clueless. "You promise you won't let me down for if you do I will know that you don't love me and have feelings for me as I do for you, and all that love I have worked up for you will be useless if you let me down…" manipulated Kikyo.

"Yes I promise to do as you say when you say whenever you say." said InuYasha. "And don't be so foolish you know my love for you is forever and I would never stop" he said lying just so she would lend him her body on those nights he was in the mood. Safe to say their relationship had become more and more physical with each passing day.

Kagome sat out side near the castle one day, she was confused and lonely, and his soft presence wasn't around her she felt it needed to be. Her thoughts suddenly strayed from the thoughts of the gone evil half-breed to his handsome, tender, and soft brother (or so he had been to her).

Her heart sank as she realized he was not next to her when a soft burst of air whipped past her. Thoughts of him had suddenly come back to her.

Her daydream

There they sat out on a hillside his legs crossed and her sitting in the middle his hand was near her stomach and rested on her thigh. A grin was washed all over both their faces all (though she had never seen his smile she had imagined it and thought he would great with it.) she held a single flower and giggled as he took it from her and they pretended to fight over it.

End of her daydream

A large breeze passing her it was the wind she was sure then interpreted her. She looked up, and there he stood. His tall muscular frame blocking the sun from her eyes she looked up "um hi…" she said slightly turning pink after thinking that thought.

"Rin and Shippo were searching for you I told them I would find you as soon as I was dine with my few things." He had said. The truth was he had no few things to do, he knew exactly where she was and what she was thinking about. His few things were he wanted to talk to her for a while not just five minutes, but as long as it took for him to clear his mind.

"Oh… so uh what were your few things you had to do?" she asked curiously. Still she blushed slightly with dullness in her eye.

"I needed to tell you something really important." He said with each word his heart thumped harder and harder. He sat down next to her, he could sit next to her and feel as though he was an equal, and he knew they were equals.

"Well what was it…" her heart almost skipped a beat, she felt so excited she felt as though he would tell her what he really thought of her.

"I have a… feeling deep inside of me…" he had began with caution in his voice he felt as though if he said to much he would be rushing into something way to fast. "It's not just something I can just brush off… it's more like something I try to ignore, but the more I tried the stronger it became…" both of their hearts racing with each word. "So you see…this feeling is for someone…but I am to…afraid to say whom at the moment…so I ask you what should I do?" he finished.

Her heart sank way down into her gut… was he afraid to tell her or was someone else? Why would he ask her? He knew that she loved him and that he felt at least something back. She tried to hold back tears… "I don't know I've been in that situation many times, but I never told them how I felt so I ended up unhappy, and each night I prayed that I would get the guts to just go up to them and I never did they never knew it was quite hopeless." She had said fighting harder to hold back tears with each word.

"Oh I see," he had said his voice had suddenly gone monotone and this was one of the first times he had done that to her ever. "I… never mind," he had said after his voice back to a normal tone.

"I guess I'll find Shippo and Rin." She got up and left him sitting there all alone and a single tear fell from her eye and hit the floor.

He smelt that single tear and heard it fall as though a large balloon was dropped on the floor "damnit I need to learn to figure out women" he thought. "How could I have made her cry? What did I say? God women…" thought Sesshoumaru as he sat down himself.

"I thought we had something," she thought fighting back her tears. "I can't stay here" she thought she ran quickly to the nearest exit and let her dragon full form take over. A large dragon soon became visible to Sesshoumaru he saw it brushing it off at first then it hit him.

"SHIT!" he said seeing her fly off like made him curse out loud as Jaken had came next to him making him fall over.

"Mi-milord wh-what's the matter? Is something wrong?" asked Jaken.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer he just got up and jumped to the roof.

SO sorry about the extreme wait! I have been working on this story called The Robber In The Den. Well you see it's a Naruto yaoi story so most of ya guys won't like it! BUT if you do so happen to like it then go ahead and read it! It's on my profile!

Have a good time with my next chapter that will be done asasp or when I get da time!


	6. ch 5

THE SAKURA TREE

THE SAKURA TREE!  
By xthextellxtalexmassacrex  
Just give me a chance!  
CHAPTER 5  
THE CHASE AND FIND

As he fallowed he noticed that her sent had an extremely strong sent of tears. Her flying was less full of showy moves and dives, her long body flew only in a straight line, with a flap of the wings every now and again.

She had flown so fast it was hard for Sesshoumaru to fallow and that was surprising because nothing was to fast for him. He could have caught up with her when she just started but since he had not jumped on it as fast as he could then he would be left behind because of he speed of being in the air.

She was out of his sight in an hour and he had to trust his since of smell and sight. He fallowed her sent of tears and natural sent.

Kagome had flown off in frustration and hurt. She had never been as deeply cut as she just had no idea that she was only causing more hurt to herself he was going to tell her what was going on right after that in the later afternoon.

She had soon landed in the very own clearing with the Sakura tree that was in soft bloom. She had been exhausted and transformed back and walked tiredly to the base of the Sakura tree, and fell. She simply let her legs fall out from underneath her and fall down. She almost instantly fell asleep.

As she lie asleep she thought of what he said over and over again.

! The Conversation!

"I needed to tell you something really important." He said.

"Well what was it?" she would say

"I have a… feeling deep inside of me…It's not just something I can just brush off… it's more like something I try to ignore, but the more I tried the stronger it became…So you see…this feeling is for someone…but I am to…afraid to say whom at the moment…so I ask you what should I do?" he finished

"I don't know I've been in that situation many times, but I never told them how I felt so I ended up unhappy, and each night I prayed that I would get the guts to just go up to them and I never did they never knew it was quite hopeless." She had said.

! The end of the conversation!

Tears crept out of her eyes as she slept. They puddles near her chin on her resting head.

Sesshoumaru had fallowed the sent until it stopped and finally found her curled up in a tight ball and weeping in her sleep. He decided not to wake her, and sat at a nearby tree base and leaned his head back so it was tilted and he was looking up towards the sky. He waited for what seemed like forever, but was only two hours for her to wake.

When she had woken up she starred at the root of the tree that she was wedged in, it had seemed to be wrapped around her so it was an arm that was hugging her, but just when she had woken up and seeing it. It reminded her even more of that conversation.

The Conversation

"I needed to tell you something really important." He said.

"Well what was it?" she would say

"I have a… feeling deep inside of me…It's not just something I can just brush off… it's more like something I try to ignore, but the more I tried the stronger it became…So you see…this feeling is for someone…but I am to…afraid to say whom at the moment…so I ask you what should I do?" he finished

"I don't know I've been in that situation many times, but I never told them how I felt so I ended up unhappy, and each night I prayed that I would get the guts to just go up to them and I never did they never knew it was quite hopeless." She had said.

The end of the conversation

It was like a razor blade being shoved down deep and pulled across her heart, and made her feel miserable.

As she waited for something to happen she sat up and backed up so she was next to the tree even closer wishing it was the embrace Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome…" called out a deep, silky, tender voice that came from behind a tree.

She pushed back on the tree as if it were a burrow or place to hide "who's there?" she answered frightened just a bit.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Kagome" the sound of her name rolled off of his tongue and she loved the way it sounded it gave her chills. "I was talking about you no one else… it is I love you, from the smile on your face, to the very chills on your back at this very moment" said Sesshoumaru walking out of the shadowed area that he had hid in.

"W-w-what? I-I-I-I didn't need you to fallow me," she said turning bright red.

"I needed to tell you this for if I didn't I would feel I tore your heart to pieces and left it there for someone else to devour whole. Then spit out as I have felt I have done to you." He finally said.

"Are you afraid that I am going to leave your castle and go off on some adventure and leave you with my kit? Well if that's what you're thinking and are just apologizing and saying shit so I get all happy then I don't care will be back in three days at the most so just go! NOW!" she said pointing out away from herself.

He was surprised to hear and see her eyes go slightly red when she had said, "NOW" he wanted to rush over to her and hold her and whisper in her ear "I swear I am not lying. I only think of you when I'm alone, and when I think of you when you're gone I want to find you so you are with me and I am not alone without you" but in her fiery mood and strength he would leave her be until she was to come back.

"Alright" he said quietly, no louder then a quiet whisper.

"What" she said.

"You heard me! ALRIGHT!" he nearly shouted.

She pushed back on the trunk of the tree once more.

"Here I am pouring out my feelings for you! And you are mad at me?" he said, almost in a yell, he was pissed, but also hurt as well she didn't believe him and still loved her more deeply then he had ever loved anyone in his life.

"You must be lying because if not you would have told me when we were at your castle when I spilled my feelings with you on my whole idea of what to do… it hurt me that you didn't" she said at the same height of tone in her voice.

He could have turned around and left right then, but he worked to damn hard on finding her he wasn't going home until he had her wrapped in his arms. "Well I couldn't find the right words to say right then and there!" he quipped back.

"You could have simply said "I love you" like you just did" she said mocking his tone of voice.

"You know what?" he cringed walking over to her now standing figure, and kissed her.

When his lips touched hers out of surprise she almost hit him, but then felt something she had never felt before she felt bliss and love. It had made her eyelids suddenly close and she fell into the kiss as though it were a pool of water. She lost all her thoughts of hating him for not loving her, and disbelief of him loving her.

As she went for a breath there was a awkward silence and she couldn't believe what she had just done and wiggled out of his arms that were tightly wrapped around her waist, "I-I-I I have to go," she finally shot out and ran off quickly.

Sesshoumaru was puzzled, "damn woman" he thought and the chase had started all over again.

She had been in such a hurry she didn't even bother to change in to a dragon. This was a huge mistake. Sesshoumaru could easily out run her but not out fly her. This was a simple equation (dragonfly fast dogrun fast) a no brainer, but at the moment Kagome didn't have the time to change she need to get out of that spot of Sakura tree grove as soon as possible.

He was not to far behind her at the most ten yards. She looked over her shoulder, there he was "shit!" she thought jumping up into a nearby tree. From that tree she sprout just her wings and jumped from the top branch. She had begun to soar.

She could not manage far without her whole body transformed so she closed her eyes and tried once more to change her whole body. This time she did change only very slowly, her face thinned and extremely slowly her features went back to her full demon form.

He saw her struggle, and he took faster strides he could feel her powers were being used way passed their limits.

Each flap became harder her heart pounded more then it ever had in its life, an extreme exhaustion had swallowed her whole she begin to lower, flying down. She had landed right where Sesshoumaru was standing waiting so he could be at her aid.

As soon as she landed she turned back to her normal self and was passed out he rushed to her side.

She had used all the strength that she had had and used it to it's capacity, he had known that, but had not been able to catch her she had ran to fast.

I'm getting better ((I think))


	7. ch 6

THE SAKURA TREE

THE SAKURA TREE

By xthextellxtalexmassacrex

Just give me a chance

He sat next to her and watched, as she didn't move the only sign off life was the movement of her chest moving slowly up and down. Being so exhausted she went limb when he picked her up and moved her to the base of the tree.

Her small petite form was lying curled up slightly. She looked as though she had been killed by her own exhaustion. Life for her was in a sort of downward spiral, or so she said.

He did love her, but in her frustration she didn't believe him at all. She thought that he was playing with her so she would go back to his castle and take her kit then let him have his way until she gave up and left to be taken advantage of again.

He was going to take her home right now; she didn't deserve to sleep on the floor of the forest. Though he would have hell to pay when she would wake up, but it was better then seeing her sleep not on satin.

He remembered seeing her sleep on the floor letting her kit sleep on top of her. He remembered wanting to place the kit on the floor and pick her up and place her on the soft material of his kimono. He had held back that time because she would have killed him for even touching Shippo, but right now he wouldn't hold back at all. He would have her his way, and not hold in hoping that she would see his true feelings and not seeing him the way she was right now.

The short skirt that was on her bottom half was slightly scrunched up in the back. He starred at her soft creamy legs lie one on top of the other. Her shoes looked well worn out, the thick rubber was covered in dirt and mud. The laces were coming undone and the fishnets were torn in many places, so they showed her legs more. He approached her to pick her up when she moved.

He moved to his original spot. She sat up and looked at him the glared. Her face had stains of dust and dirt. On her forehead was crusty mud swiped across it. Her eyes looked blood shot. She reached down and untied her boot then unzipped the side and pulled off one then the other and threw them at Sesshoumaru along with her socks. "Leave me alone!" she said as the boot hit him.

He looked at her and he scrunched his eyebrows together. "Why do you want to be left alone? What if something was to happen to you in this state? What if you got hurt?" he asked worried. He looked at her shoe and wondered how she had run in them.

"I will be fine. I don't need your help with retrieving my weapons, so I am going to leave and leave you here while I walk barefoot to the creator of my weapons and leave you here all ALONE! All right? Alright now asta la pasta." she said as she stood up as though nothing had happened, and began to walk down the middle of the forest.

He starred in shock no other demon could use there that amount of strength and then rest for a hour and be up and walking full of snappy remarks and attitude as well. "Why did you leave?" he said, as she was three yards away.

"Why? Well I was upset and now I must go get some weapons 'cause you see I can't fight like this. Hand to hand combat is not as easy as the whole sword-to-sword thing. Obviously you would know I mean you always use tokojin so I thought I might as well use the true sword that belongs to me." she said running off then jumping from tree to tree. Sesshoumaru fell back on the tree and threw his head back, making it hit the tree.

"What is the weapon she wants? How will she get it? From whom?" he thought as he sat up and looked around. What could he do? He was becoming exhausted not half as exhausted as Kagome had been, but that was just around the corner. He stood up and began to walk towards the castle about a mile before he was at the palace he found Jaken half dead. Sesshoumaru kicked him sending him flying two yards into a tree. "Jaken, get up! Now!" he said in his monotone voice. Jaken opened his eyes and he instantly knew that either Sesshoumaru was in a bad mood or a something happened.

"Yes milord." said Jaken with no question as he stood up quickly and stood as though he had been like that the whole time. "I'm sorry if I have disgraced you milord." He said receiving another blow to the gut. Landing back lodged in the tree. Something pissed him off. That told Jaken, usually if he was just in a mood he would ignore Jaken's every whim, but if something pissed him off every little sound would be heard and Jaken turned into a kickball.

Sesshoumaru cringed as he saw Jaken being so useless. He was pathetic, so pathetic.

The rest of the way to the castle was silent. Shippo and Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru both pulling on his pants "Where is Kagome?" they would chant.

The sound of Her name made him cringe "I don't know," was all he said as he walked towards his study. "She had said three days at most." He thought as he slid the door shut. This was not going to fly, he was pissed she just up and left.

He paced his study then got the idea to search her bag and see what she had inside that useless thing that she found valuable.

He walked up to her room and saw the black bag. He unzipped the top pouch and pulled out a small object that had a three buttons and a sort of circle type thing. There was a side ways triangle on the middle button and then a slash mark and next to it was a square. There were wires wrapped around it, and he pulled them off and looked at the tip it was a sort of metal object.

He looked at the object and saw the sign that had said 'power' and slipped the button and the screen lit up saying 'Hello' he then pushed the button with the triangle and square.

The wire end began to make a soft sound he could barely hear so he placed it to his ear.

It was music. Not like the music that he had heard, but faster. He understood English, and the lyrics were English and they sung by a male:

"Big ungrateful lies,

She loves the caviar,

With no appetite

Never says hello

But when she needs you she'll let you know

Maybe it's the way she's blind when everybody stares

Or maybe it's the way she never cares

It's something about her!

Something,

Something about her,

Something different something undefined

Its something about that girl."

Sesshoumaru thought this was something to do with Kagome. As he heard the song he thought more and more about how each lyric reminded him of Kagome. "It's true, there is something about that girl." He thought.

After the song finished Sesshoumaru heard another song that sounded like a male and female going threw an intercourse. He scrunched his nose and then a female voice came on the small speaker she seemed to be narrating the whole scene he shook his head and pushed the button next to it.

The small speaker let a much louder female voice sing about "breaking dishes." It seemed this woman hated her 'man' as she put it and was ruining his belongings. Women from where Kagome came must have been very independent.

This music amused him. He wanted to hear more of it. The sound of it was unique compared to the music that was heard around the feudal era of Japan. It was always by women or a man singing different chants before battle this was different. A LOT different from what he was use to.

Sesshoumaru moved the power button the screen said "Good- -Bye," then he went back to her backpack. On top now was small fake leather object. It had prints of skulls, hearts, and faces. He pulled on the button and it opened there was a picture of Kagome and next to it was Her information. He pulled it out; it was a hard plastic. Behind it was playing cards number seven. He pulled it out as well; the card was flimsy and old, it was no longer white, but the background was almost cream.

He looked at what was behind it; behind it was a small card that had a picture of a girl who had very little clothes on. Her outfit was green and she was dressed as a kinky wizard. He was slightly amused why would a girl have this in their wallet. That was something he would ask.

On the other side were three plastic cards. Then there was a zipper pocket. He pulled it open and a whole load of change fell on his lap.

He picked it up and placed it back in its place. On top of the pile of things now there was a pair of pants made of a sturdy blue material. He looked at the pants they would be too tight and she would not look like a proper female should look now in these days.

Next in her bag was a small what seemed to be a top, but very short and seemed to have hooks in the back around where the breast were to go he felt a sort of soft padding there, and squished it between his fingers. Under the foam was wire; it was bent to fit around the breast he guessed. Why would a woman wear this he figured it would be uncomfortable and they would look like a whore?

There were a total of five of those under that one. Next he found a t-shirt that held the Kanji of Death on it, and a skull behind it. Who celebrates death and wears it on their clothes? She had interesting things in her bag. Under that were a few notebooks and a heavy sketchbook. He threw those aside then found what seemed to be an object with a handle.

He pulled it out, over the tip was a piece of plastic, and this covered the piece of the top of the object it clicked when he pulled it off. His slid his fingers across the top only to find a fierce sharp pain on his finger. He looked at it and saw three equal dots of blood on his finger. He licked the blood clean and began to put everything back except the small music player.

He was tired today was busy, he had to chase her and he had not been worked that much in a single hour like she had. He went into his room and lay on the padded bed, and sighed.

All that was on his mind was how Kagome had left him all alone to go get her weapon of choice. He looked at the small object again then forgot about it and fell asleep, with his hands behind his head.

Three Days Later

Sesshoumaru hadn't done much about the fact that Kagome had left; she said she would be back at the most three days. So the past three days went by as slow as days can go. He waited watching Rin and Shippo they were mad at him and even Rin had not spoken to him since the day after she had left, this frustrated him.

!!After she left!!

Kagome had left not more then a mile further from where they had been before she took off. She went back to a small cave where her parents were buried. Upon her father's grave lies a small sword in its sheath. She picked it up and felt that it was much heavier then expected. Tied around the sheath was a scroll tied by a small piece of silk.

Kagome pulled off the silk and began to read what the small note had said:

_Kagome, _

_You have met your mother and she will appear once she has seen you visited this grave. Before you take this blade you must know the history of the blade so you may use it to it's full potential. You have fought and won against Bankotsu if I am correct. When the fake form of his sword was never revived to the potential that I had been to use it. _

_I know you want to know something. Is __Banryu really Bankotsu's? No infact he had asked if I would be able to lend it to him. I was a very well known demon for this sword for many years, though not every time I did use it for good, infact I used it plenty of times for bad. That's how I met Bankotsu. _

_I also want you to use this sword well. It is sealed in that sheath for a reason, and once you take it out you will never be able to put it back in. The only way you could do that would be by using a seal and use a monk or preistess to seal it. _

_Kagome I love you and will help you with everything so you suceed,_

_You long deseased _

_Father_

Kagome reread this note a number of times. Then once she had gotten it in her head she looked at the handle it looked like Banryu and it would be. As she starred at the sword a light began to shine from her mothers grave.

Infront of her stoold her mother. Kagome looked at the sword in her hands and then to the beautiful women infront of her. ((Ok it's over… jk)) "Kagome, you finnally decided to come to get the wepon of your father." Said her mother with a soft smile.

"Yes, mother. I have and I want to learn how to use it the way I have seen it be used by Bankotsu." Said Kagome bowing her head.

"Well then let's begin your training." Stated her mother leading her to a small field where she would spend all her time for the next few days learning. First she would have to learn using a regular sword with the extra weight so that she would be able to carry Banryu. Once that was done she would learn to balace using such a bulky sword then they would actully ust the sword.

When she was able to take the sword out of the sheath, it began to glow a bright red. u. Once that was done she would learn to balace using such a bulky sword then they would actully ust the sword.

When she was able to take the sword out of the sheath, it began to glow a bright red. "Since Bankotsu had turned it to a demonic sword you won't have to. You will use the powers because you are able to control the demonic powers it wealds. Now when you first pull it out you must be ready to face power." Said her mom as she began to pull the huge sword out of the small sheath.

The sword looked as though it was the same size as the sheath, but when it was all completely out of the sheath it began to glow red and changed in size. It was much larger then she seemed to remember and she felt as though her body was full of adrinalin, she wanted to kill with her new weapon.

Today would be the last day and tomorrow she would return to Sesshoumaru's palace. She would tease him of how small tokojin was as well.

She worked with Banryu and fenced with her mother then practised carrying it around as she flew, in her dragon form she would carry it between her teeth. As she would run in her more human like form she would always carry it over her shoulder like Bankotsu it helped make the weight seem not so much.

She worked her self to sleep and slept until two in the afternoon the next day.

When she remembered she bid her mother farwell and took off to Sesshoumaru's place. Speeding off in the air that way she was there with in twenty minutes. She landed and slipped into her slender female form and looked around as she walked towards the entrance.

The two gaurds sat watching the gate, Kagome looked at them harshly. "Move, or I'll make you move." She pointed Banryu towards each of the gaurds. They had fear in their eyes.

"Please let one of us tell Lord Sesshoumaru of your arrival." Said the guard on the right.

"Fine you go tell him that Kagome has returned." She said in reply to him. "It was your brilliant idea." She finished.

He ran inside the palace to tell his lord of her arrival. When Sesshoumaru heard he littarly ran to go see Kagome sitting at the gate. She grinned "What's crackin' Sesshy?" she asked.

"Where did you get that?" he asked referring to Banryu.

"Long story," she held the handle, "So why do you have my mp3?" she asked, looking at the object in his left hand.

"Long story," he replied just happy to see her.

So how was it? Did you like it? Lots of crazy twists huh?

Sammie!


	8. ch 7

THE SAKURA TREE

CHAPTER 7

Xthextellxtalexmassascrex

Sorry my fans about the wait I'm horrible at this sort of stuff plus I just kind of lost interest in this story for a while and well then my computer broke so now that I have a laptop things might happen a little more often thanks for the patience! LOVE YA

((RECAP))

_The two guards sat watching the gate, Kagome looked at them harshly. "Move or I'll make you move." She pointed Banryu towards each of the guards. They had fear in their eyes._

"_Please let one of us tells Lord Sesshoumaru of your arrival." Said the guard on the right._

"_Fine you go tell him that Kagome has returned." She said in reply to him. "It was your brilliant idea." She finished._

_He ran inside the palace to tell his lord of her arrival. When Sesshoumaru heard he literally ran to go see Kagome sitting at the gate. She grinned "What's crackin' Sesshy?" she asked._

"_Where did you get that?" he asked referring to Banryu._

"_Long story," she held the handle, "So why do you have my mp3?" she asked, looking at the object in his left hand._

"_Long story," he replied, just happy to see her._

((END OF RECAP))

"Start explaining. Now." Sesshoumaru said when they reached inside the castle.

Kagome grinned "Well since I'm more powerful then you I really don't have to" She slinked around him

"What makes you think that?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Well a lot of things I mean I can out run you easily and I can be much more swift then you in battle I can say that much plus I can make you do anything." She said the last part only too cocky.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow "YOU can make me do anything?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Oh yeah," she said, "You know why? Because you don't intimidate me." She said eyes free of any sort of fear.

A deep growl arose from his throat. He wanted to see her eyes fill with fear and yet they didn't.

"Is that all you got?" she asked her slender figure moving just so, she knew his eyes were fallowing her every movement so she twisted her hips as she walked towards him, she used such precision in each step. His eyes fell down her body and climbed up again.

She got close enough to him so he could see how soft and smooth her skin looked, licking her lips. Sesshoumaru had thoughts suddenly filling his head thoughts that were quite new to him, trying to clear them he shook his head and said, "You have yet to see anything."

She let a soft growl, slash purr escape her soft cherry lips, it was purely playful. Yet Sesshoumaru took it as a full challenge a battle of strength not sure what he was up against yet.

He closed in the distance between the two of them pushing her softly then using more force than necessary he backed her into a wall. Her back hit the wall with a soft sort of thud.

A squeak escaped her mouth, yet there was no since of fear in her bright eyes. He pulled an arm back holding her down with one hand around her neck. Suddenly his free hand began to glow a bright green. She still wasn't scared.

He let his arm close in slightly, but before he knew what had happened she had slipped free and was already behind him a slender arm under his chin ready to tighten into a chokehold.

"What did I tell you?" she said he could hear the grin plaster across her face, this made him speechless.

She was nimble and quick, as she snuck from behind him. Grasping her weapon she pranced off to her room so that she could see her kit.

Sesshoumaru's hand still was glowing the bright green. He dug his sharp nails into the palm of his pale hand. Blood dripped down slowly yet it stopped quickly do to his demonic powers of healing.

((WITH Kagome))

Kagome set the large sword down on the floor, did a quick backbend flipping over and landing on her feet again. She then reached up and walked back out of her room to find Shippo. She went down the long hall of the building.

She reached the door she was looking for due to the loud sounds of giggles and childish speech coming from behind it. Gently she slid the door open and was greeted by the turning of their heads, Shippo and Rin smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Kagome!" they shouted with a hint of surprise, but mostly happiness.

"Yes." She said smiling "I have returned and am here to stay."

"Kagome I thought you were gonna be gone forever!" said Rin.

"I knew you were gonna come back soon." Shippo said.

"Well guys Master Fluffy was chasing me and I got my feelings hurt and so I left then I remember I better hurry up and get back to you guys." Kagome said kind of telling the truth, so it wasn't lying.

"I knew he did it all along," Shippo said with a plotting revenge sort of look.

"Well that makes you quite a smarty pants then." Kagome said.

Rin opened her mouth as if to defend the man who had saved her life then was quite not sure what to say. Kagome could tell that she saw through the lie and didn't want the truth to fall out on accident.

"So why don't we go out and play I think I saw some new flower outside and I wanted to show it to you guys." Kagome said taking both of their small hands in her own porcelain smooth hand.

When they were outside Kagome took them to a small grove with small Sakura trees growing and all types of wild flowers Kagome sat in the middle and crafted small things from the flowers. Shippo and Rin made a large crown and placed it on Kagome's head. While Kagome made necklaces for each of them.

Rin noticed her make one extra and place it on her lap no putting it on herself or one of them. So she asked: "Kagome-mama who's that one for?" she referred to the one in her lap.

"Well master Sesshoumaru. I guess it's a token of my apology for running away and causing much stress." Kagome replied her voice cool and collect knowing Sesshoumaru heard every word of what they spoke of.

When the answer came off of her tongue, Sesshoumaru began to think. "Could she be serious?" he leaned against the tree barely bigger than him making it groan under his weight. "Shit." He thought there was not a single doubt in his mind that suggested that she hadn't heard that.

Obviously she did, because her heard turned instinctively towards where he was standing there was a flash of red in her eyes. Sesshoumaru knew that the flash was uncalled for, and it was just a motherly instinct due to the feeling of love she had towards the children.

*Miroku, Sango, and Kaede*

"Sango dear, have you seen my sister and InuYasha?" Kaede asked.

"Not since, well yesterday afternoon they snuck off into the woods I'm not quite sure why, but I figure it has to do with some… well you know." Sango replied.

"Well thank you Sango." Kaede paused. "Sango do you think that they are planning to- to kill Kagome?"

Sango was stunned at the comment and not quite sure how to respond. "Why?"

"Sango dear, I'm not sure if you have noticed, but whenever anyone ever mentions Kagome. Kikyo gets a large look of anger in her eyes. Something that seems only to be triggered every so often I'm not sure if my assumptions are correct or not, but for some reasons I say the sound fairly true. What do you have to say?" Kaede said.

Sango sat silently thinking. "You may just be right."

*Back at the Castle*

Kagome stood up and walked to the tree Sesshoumaru was hiding behind in her hand was the extra ribbon of flowers. She turned to face him. He looked at her not sure what to do.

"I'm sorry." She said offering the flowers to him.

He stuck his hand out to grasp the flowers from her small hand. He took them and said, "It's alright."

She grinned lightly. "I was hoping you would say something like that." She said throwing her slender arms around his tall figure.

He wrapped his arms careful not to harm the seeming delicate figure in his arms. "Why did you run off any way?"

"It may take awhile, but I am willing to explain to you just what has happened in my somewhat tragic past." Kagome said.

"Tragic?"

"Like I said it just might take awhile. Do you mind if I explain it to you not infront of the children?" Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly not quite sure what he was agreeing to, but hoped it might bring her closer to him and make things better for both of them. Maybe it might cause her to trust him if he understood where she came from and what she delt with in her past.

"Great that you see it my way so… let's go finish what we were doing earlier, well what I was doing anyway." Kagome said.

He pulled the flowers gently over his head so that they sat peacefully on his chest wrapped around his neck. Lightly smiling he lead her back to the small patch of flowers where she had been sitting earilier. Rin played with Sesshoumaru, while Shippo sat angrily in Kagome's lap.

For a moment everything seemed ideal that was until…

That was pure evil I tell you!!!!!!!!  I guess that just means you have to wait for a… long time until I get to updating! I know it takes me forever and reviews always put me in a great mood so that means that you should press that silly button and be completely honest tell me what I should do to make it better or what you want to happen so     keep reading my stuff it makes me greatful!  ;) ^^' review!

Sammie!!! 


	9. a note

Hey guys! I am so so sorry about the wait that I have put you through! It was super rude of me not to let you know that I was to be out like that! Well I don't know what happened, but my old lap top crashed completely and my warranty had just ran out so I went all over the place trying to get it fixed and worked on, but nothing could be done to fix it so I had to go find a new and luckily I found one that was in my price rang so now I should definitely be able to update much quicker so I am looking forward to writing and getting this stuff done! Thank you so much for your patience it is gladly appreciated! 

Sam!


	10. Another little note

Dear Readers,

I know, I haven't updated in like forever. Well a lot of shit has happened, like my original computer got a crazy virius and completely went out. So, I used a thumb drive to do all my FanFiction stuff, well I lost that at school, so I used my Mom's to re-write most of it. Well she got mad for the content of some of my other stories and deleted them all. So in the end I had to buy another one all by my little lonesome. It's used and the key board is so falling apart, but fer sure it works. Now this story, The Sakura Tree  It has been giving me trouble. In fact, I'm losing interest, I have lost all inspiration. So, every time I pull it out to work on it, I'm just like um, what to put, what to put? So I'm sorry, I understand hate me, but give me a little time maybe I'll get somewhere. I have another story that I'm thinking about posting. It's kind of serious, but it has a nice feel to it. I'll see what I can do. :P

Thank you for making it this far! ^^

SammiiieQ


End file.
